Safe
by Pipsis
Summary: Molly is in an abusive relationship but is too afraid to tell anyone. Sherlock is able to deduce her troubles and takes her back to Baker Street. Trigger warning for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So how long have you been dating Kevin?" questioned Mary.

"Oh, you know about two months now." Molly answered laughing nervously. The two women were meeting at a café near St. Bart's while Sherlock and John were on a case.

"Is he like Tom at all?" Mary questioned making Molly blush at the memory of her Sherlock replacement.

"No, he's quite different and doesn't look at all like him. But he's not an idiot either."

"I still can't believe you were hiding this from me."

"Well, you haven't been able to get out much with Ana now. It's so nice Mrs. Hudson watches her for you two."

"Yeah, and she's getting so big now. Are you and Kevin planning on having any?" Molly almost spit out her coffee.

"N-not at the moment."

"Relax, I'm only joking. For now." Mary winked after finishing her last sentence.

"Well, my lunch break is almost over," Molly said after checking her watch. "I have to be getting back."

"We'll have to do this again soon." The two women stood and hugged each other, however during the hug Molly flinched as Mary squeezed her.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Mary questioned. Molly looked at her concerned friend.

"No, I just hurt my arm there, it's still a little sore. Bye Mary."

Molly quickly left the café and hurried back to the morgue at St. Bart's. Once she was back in the hospital she hurried into the girl's locker room and rolled up her sleeve. The repulsive mark of purple and yellow was still prominent on her arm. Despite this, she rolled down her sleeve and returned to her shift feeling there was nothing to do about it and wishing her lie to Mary was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story! This is my first fan fiction and I'm glad you are all liking it so far.

Sherlock and John arrived back from the case a few days later.

"Sherlock said the case was hardly an eight and that going out was not too helpful." John told his wife.

"So he kidnapped you for a week just for a holiday?" Mary interrogated her husband.

"Well, we still solved the case."

"Good job honey. But, I have interesting news about Molly."

"Are you gossiping about the poor girl again?"

"Yes, but it's a good thing. She has a boyfriend!"

" Does Sherlock know? I mean he mentioned going to the morgue tomorrow to get some fresh body parts now that he's back."

"If he doesn't already know then I'm sure he'll find out or figure it out tomorrow." Mary replied.

"He just seemed lonely when we were on the case. That might be why he had me go out there with him, because he needed an excuse to see someone."

"In that case I just hope he takes the news well."

"Me too."

It was a normal cloudy morning in London when the morgue door was opened by the world's only consulting detective.

"Molly, I need more body parts. One tongue and three fingers should suffice." Sherlock said in his deep voice causing Molly to look up from the paperwork she was trying to work on.

"Sure, I think I can get those. It might be a couple days for the fingers, but I can get the tongue now." As Molly went back to the bodies, scaffold in hand Sherlock spoke.

"You have a new boyfriend." Molly nearly dropped the scaffold.

"Y-yeah, how could you tell?"

"Easy, that shirt is one you would wear only to please a man, with a specific taste. I've never seen you wear it before so it is most likely a gift from said man and because there have been no holidays recently where gift-giving is appropriate, he is most likely your boyfriend. You also smell of Ethyl Acetate, which is commonly found in colognes and perfumes and since you rarely wear perfume, it is probably from his cologne. And if he is getting you gifts like clothing, you two have probably been dating for about two or three months. Did I miss anything?"

"Just that his name is Kevin." Molly said in a meek voice. She had hoped Sherlock would not find out about Kevin, for her own sake.

"Well, there were no indicators of his name I could deduce. If you wouldn't mind cutting that tongue now, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Of course." Molly went back to her original task of cutting the tongue and bagging it in ice. "Here you go." Molly said handing the bag to Sherlock.

"Thank you, and you can just text me when you can get the fingers." And with a final turn of his Belstaff, he was gone, leaving Molly to wonder if Sherlock would deduce the things she desperately wanted him not to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys for all your follow, favorites and reviews! It really encourages me to keep writing, but it will be over a week before I can make my next update. Please enjoy!

That night when Molly went home she arrived right at 7 o'clock. She knew the consequences of being late.

"I'm home." She called out into the space she had once relished coming to. "Is spaghetti still okay?" Kevin looked up from the game he was watching on the telly.

"No, I said I wanted tacos this morning. Are you deaf woman?"

"I'm sorry," Molly quickly apologized, "I must have forgotten, it was a hard day at work, all paperwork."

"Shut the hell up with your rambling and get started on dinner, I'm starving over here."

"Sorry." Molly reflected on how Kevin used to treat her well, but she didn't find out until it was too late that it was all a façade.

They met at the pub, Molly knew it wasn't the best place to try and meet men, but it was one of her co-worker's hen night. She did drink a couple glasses of wine with the other women, but didn't want to participate in their conversation about their husbands and boyfriends. Then a man caught her attention from the bar and gestured to the empty seat beside him. Molly got up from the booth, none of the other women took notice, and sat in the stool the man had gestured to. He was very good looking to Molly with his blond hair, grey eyes and nice body. She was a little surprised he had taken notice of her.

"What can I get you to drink?" He questioned.

"Just water, I've already had some wine tonight."

"You are at a pub where the point is to try the alcohol and enjoy yourself. How about a stout?"

"I guess you're right." Molly said giggling. The man gestured to the bar tender.

"Two stouts, please. And put them on my tab." Then he turned to Molly, "I'm Kevin by the way." Extending his hand as he spoke. Molly took it and shook.

"I'm Molly."

He had her laughing the rest of the night and thinking how lucky she was to meet him. As the bar was closing Kevin offered to get her a taxi.

"Would you like me to walk you all the way to your door?" He asked as he opened the taxi door for her. "I mean I don't want a girl like you to be in danger just getting home." In her drunken state Molly thought Kevin sounded logical.

"Only if you insist," she giggled as he slid in next to her and she gave the driver her address. Once at her apartment door Molly thanked Kevin.

"Does this mean you won't be inviting me in?"

"I mean I only did meet you this evening and-" Molly was cut off by Kevin crashing his lips onto hers and pinning her up against the wall. As he pulled away Molly just stood for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. She then unlocked the door and did invite him inside.

 _And he hasn't left since then._ Molly thought to herself. The perfect guy act lasted a couple weeks until Molly asked Kevin if he wanted to move in. That's when he reviled his true colours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock arrived at the Watson's home for dinner that night. John insisted that at least once a month Sherlock had to come over and have a real meal and socialize with people other than Mrs. Hudson and Billy.

"Hello Sherlock, Mary wants to know the last time you had a real meal so she can figure out how much to cook." John told his friend as he entered his home.

"Tell her it's been a couple weeks. Did you know Molly has a boyfriend?"

"Mary told me when we got back. Did Molly tell you?"

"No, I deduced it. It was rather easy to figure out."

"Don't tell me you were telling the poor girl your deductions again."

"They weren't bad. At least I didn't think so. Molly did seem a little off however. But I cannot figure out why." Sherlock confessed.

"When I was with her she seemed a little jumpy." Mary chimed from the kitchen. Her assassin training still came in handy when dealing with the two.

"How so?" Sherlock asked while walking into the kitchen followed by John.

"She just didn't like being touched, was a bit flinchy. Seemed like a spot on her arm was bothering her, probably bruised. She said she did it herself though."

"Molly's not usually clumsy so I don't see how she would have bruised herself." Sherlock thought out loud.

"Sherlock you look like your overthinking this, Molly is not a case and you have to eat tonight." John told his friend.

"She might have been acting strangely because she didn't want you to find out about her new boyfriend. After all, she hasn't had the best luck with men and you don't seem to be much help." Mary added.

"I suppose that could be possible," Sherlock agreed. "And if you're talking about 'meat dagger,' then I'm glad I helped break that off."

"Now be nice Sherlock" Mary told him, "and go wash up for dinner."

"Here you are." Molly said setting the plate of tacos next the couch.

"About time." Kevin said grabbing the plate and carelessly shoving the food into his mouth. Molly sighed, no thank you or any sign of appreciation from him, but that was better than his wrath.

The first time Kevin had hurt Molly, she was trying to go out in the evening to meet with Mary. She hadn't made dinner yet that night and was just stepping out the door thinking she could pick something up for them on her way home. At that point Kevin had been living with her for a month but had only spoken rudely to her. As she was opening the door someone grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kevin asked pulling Molly away from the door.

"I was meeting with Mary."

"You haven't even made me dinner tonight."

"I figured I could pick something up on my way home."

"But, you didn't tell me you were going anywhere tonight." He said, his grip tightening.

"I-I was just going to be gone for an hour."

"You still have to make dinner and since you didn't tell me you were going out, and I think you should stay in for the rest of the evening."

"F-fine, just let me call Mary and let her know."

"Dinner first, woman." Kevin said, his grip growing even tighter.

"You're hurting me!" Molly squeaked out.

"Good, maybe you'll learn your lesson. Now get cooking." He said giving her wrist one last painful squeeze before throwing it, with Molly following, in the direction of the kitchen.

A/N: Sorry this update took awhile, I just got back from a trip. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for all your favorites, follows, and reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to the suggestion of a few of you like Elvira Silver and bunk12bear I'm trying to make my chapters longer so I hope you guys enjoy and keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 5

After coming back from the Watson's, Sherlock decided the best thing to do about Molly at the moment was go to his mind palace. He sat down on the couch in Baker Street and began going through the rooms. He went to the one marked for Molly. He noticed that her room was growing quite considerably, especially after the fall. Sherlock entered the room and noticed the equipment from the morgue all around one of his favourite boltholes, Molly's flat. While he ventured to his favorite microscope the Molly of his mind interrupted him.

"You need to look more closely Sherlock," she told him.

"Am I missing something?" He questioned.

"Just look deeper." And after he looked around Molly's room he found almost everything the same except for an orange file marked 'Kevin' on a desk. He studied it for a moment, but he decided it was not important and tossed it back on the desk, then he ventured farther into his mind. He tried John and Mary's room next, navigating through the baby items littered about.

"Mary, what did you say earlier about Molly?"

"When I was with her she seemed a little jumpy. She just didn't like being touched, was a bit flinchy. Seemed like a spot on her arm was bothering her, probably bruised. She said she did it herself though." Mary replied, repeating what the real Mary had told him earlier that night.

"But, Molly has never been shy about hugging her friends, especially you." Sherlock told Mary. His mind Mary shrugged and went back to cooing over baby Ana. Sherlock checked that everything was the same in the Watson's joined room then he ventured out into the hallway. He spent the rest of the night looking around but nothing else seemed useful. He even paid his dungeon a visit to see if Moriarty could tell him anything but that proved useless and taxing. He fell asleep on the couch.

Sherlock woke up to the sound of his mobile going off. He felt disoriented for a moment before realizing he was on his couch, a place he often woke up on when he was on a case. He checked the caller ID and saw it was a call from St. Bart's. Trying to groggily think of why the hospital would call him, he answered.

"Good morning, Sherlock, looks like I can get those fingers for you today. If you want to come in."

"Molly?" Sherlock asked. "Why are you calling me from the hospital phone?"

"Well, my mobile's not working. I would have texted but I'm afraid the hospital phones aren't advanced enough for that," she said, laughing nervously at her joke." So, if you want to come for the fingers,"

"Of course, I'll be there shortly," he said and hung up his phone. On the other end Molly sighed and hung up her office phone, she couldn't call Sherlock on her own mobile because Kevin was watching what numbers she called. She was afraid of Kevin knowing about Sherlock, she told him about her crush on him when they met at the bar. She sighed again at her stupid mistakes back when she met him, but slowly got up and returned to her post at work.

Sherlock arrived to St. Bart's a few minutes later after catching a cab from Baker Street. He quickly made his way down to the Morgue and burst through the doors with his usual flair.

"Hello Sherlock," Molly said softly looking up from the body she was working on. "The fingers are already bagged and on the table next to the fridge."

"Do you not want me to stay long?" Sherlock questioned, having deduced that from Molly already having the fingers bagged instead of waiting until he arrived.

"You don't usually, especially if there's not a case." She reasoned.

"Okay, thank you Molly. And if you want I can have Wiggins work on your phone for you."

"That's okay, I already have an appointment for the repair shop. I just have to wait a couple of weeks." Sherlock nodded and grabbed the bag. He then exited the Morgue but instead of going back upstairs and catching a cab back to Baker Street, he took a detour into Molly's office down the hall.

She didn't even keep the room locked and Sherlock decided he was looking around just for her own good. _And this wasn't a case, yet._ He reasoned with himself knowing John was right not to treat Molly like a case. He went up to her desk and saw her mobile sitting there and it looked in perfect condition. He tried turning it on and saw it started right away, he even put in Molly's passcode (which was far easier to guess than the Woman's) and saw her phone was functioning perfectly. _Then why lie to me?_ He thought to himself while placing the phone back where he found it on her desk and making his way upstairs. He thought about going back into the morgue and confronting Molly about her lie, but he decided that would be not good and continued moving towards the stairs.

Molly went to grab her phone from her desk shortly after Sherlock left and after washing up from her latest specimen. She felt bad about lying to Sherlock but, Kevin liked to call her during her shift to make sure she was still at work. Molly would have thought this was an endearing habit if Kevin wasn't making sure she'd come home to him each night and threatening her if she thought of running off. As she waited for the call she thought of her visit with Sherlock, she desperately hoped that he wasn't deducing her situation. She knew she was behaving a bit oddly but hoped Sherlock didn't pay that close attention to her to notice. _He never has before._ She thought bitterly to herself as she waited for her phone to buzz. If Sherlock knew what Kevin did to her, Kevin would make her life much worse. Her phone buzzing broke her bitter train of thoughts. "Hello," she answered meekly, already knowing who was on the other end.

"Hey babe," Kevin replied. "Just making sure you're good and still at work."

"I'm still here and I'll pick up that take-away for dinner like you wanted."

"Perfect, and don't get any ideas. You know I could find you and find out what you're doing." Even though Kevin didn't have a homeless network like Sherlock Molly didn't doubt the seriousness of Kevin's threat.

"Don't worry, I'll be home."

"Love you, babe."

"I love you too," Molly spoke as she held back her tears. She did not love Kevin, but things would be worse for her if she didn't say she loved him back. She hung up her phone and wiped her eyes with her sleeve trying to get back into her normal work routine, the one place he hadn't taken over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sherlock called John on his way back from St. Bart's.

"John, I have more news on Molly, will you meet with me?"

"I have to be home with Mary and the baby, but you're welcome to come over." The blond man replied.

"Then I will arrive shortly," Sherlock told his blogger as he hung up his phone. When he arrived at the Watson's he immediately rattled off what he had seen that day in the morgue. "Molly was behaving unusually around me again and this time she had nothing to fear about me deducing her boyfriend, because I already did that. She also asked me if I was staying long which was highly out of character because usually she lets me leave when I want, even if she has to stay after work. She also told me her mobile was broken because she called me from the hospital phone and when I investigated her mobile was working just fine," he said looking at John and Mary expectantly once he finished stating his findings.

"Sherlock, I told you not to treat Molly like a case," John chided his friend.

"But these are unique circumstances," Sherlock whined back. "Molly is definitely hiding something from us. And besides, I didn't treat it like a case because I didn't go back and question her about lying about her phone." Sherlock seeming convinced that not interrogating Molly made spying on her okay. John just sighed and shook his head at his friend.

"It is strange she lied about her mobile, it's not like Molly to lie. Especially to you." Mary added after she heard the men talking by the doorway.

"Has she interacted with you recently?" Sherlock questioned her.

"She just had lunch with me, but she had to keep rescheduling for a few weeks." Mary told the two men.

"How long ago was that?" Questioned the detective.

"A few days before you guys got back from your last case." She replied. "We just talked like we normally do and she told me she's been dating Kevin for a couple months, so I was a little surprised she hadn't mentioned him before."

"I'm surprised I didn't deduce it earlier." Sherlock said, mostly talking to himself.

"Well, she is good at keeping secrets." John reminded his friend, still a little bitter about the Fall.

"Maybe I should stop by her flat tonight, just to check on her." Sherlock said to himself again.

"I don't know if just dropping in is the best idea mate." John told him.

"Don't worry John, I'll wait to call her flat at the time I know she gets home from work, so she doesn't know I know the truth about her mobile."

"Well, alright, if it will make you feel better." John said as Sherlock went back out the door and started to search for a cab.

Sherlock returned to Baker Street and waited until he knew Molly would be back at her flat, even giving it another couple of minutes in case the tube was delayed. Finally, he dialed her number.

"Hello?" Answered a deep, grumbling voice that definitely didn't belong to Molly.

"Hello," Sherlock answered, "this must be Kevin, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but who's this and how do you know who I am?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, I'm a friend of Molly's and she's told me a bit about you."

"She has, has she? Well, what has she told you about me?" Kevin questioned thinking to himself how Molly hadn't mentioned Sherlock since the night they met, she had told him she fancied Sherlock but he never paid any attention to her.

"Just how she met you a couple of months ago and how you're living together." Sherlock replied, growing tired of talking with Kevin, Sherlock felt that he was of little consequence at the moment. "May I speak with Molly?"

"She's not here," Kevin told him, "and you may not speak with her. Stay away, she belongs to me!" He snarled. Even though it was months ago Molly told him she liked Sherlock, Kevin was still jealous of the detective.

"I'm not trying to take her from you, I just want to talk with her." Sherlock tried to say evenly.

"You stay away from her!" Kevin yelled before hanging up on Sherlock.

Suddenly, everything clicked together in Sherlock's mind. He had seen many cases of domestic abuse throughout his career as a consulting detective but he never suspected Molly would be a victim of it. He started to run for the door, needing to get to Molly's flat as quickly as possible.

Molly got back to her flat, with the take out Kevin had wanted, moments after he had hung up on Sherlock.

"I've got the take out you wanted." She tried to sound cheery as she told him and started to take the food out of the bag she had been carrying it in.

"You know, one of you 'friends' just called." The way Kevin emphasized the word 'friend' made Molly's hair stand on end.

"Oh," she tried to reply coolly, "who was it?"

"Someone you told me you fancied, back when we first met."

"Oh, who was that?"

"You know perfectly well who it is, you dumb cow! It's Sherlock bloody Holmes and he wants to talk with you! What have you told him?" He shouted at her.

"N-nothing, I haven't told him anything. He just knows I'm dating you, I haven't told him anything else." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Maybe you'll be willing to tell me the truth after a little 'convincing'." Molly turned pale, she knew convincing really meant hurting. Kevin got up from the couch and started to come towards Molly, grabbing her wrist before she had time to think.

"You're h-hurting me." Molly stuttered out feeling powerless as Kevin clenched her bones together.

"We're just getting started sweetheart." He told her as he grabbed her long ponytail and pulled. She yelped and getting her senses together she hit him in the face with her free hand, causing him to let go of her and she ran for the bathroom, locking it behind her.

"You bitch!" Kevin roared. "You are going to pay for that!" Molly was shaking but got herself together enough to start stacking objects in front of the bathroom door. She had to avoid using her left hand because of the damage Kevin had just done to it. Once she stacked everything she could she slid down the wall and sat on the floor trying to relax her heart rate. However, her body immediately tensed up when Kevin started throwing himself at the bathroom door, causing the lock to give slightly with his every attempt.

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but this is the way I wrote it. Also thank you for all the lovely reviews and for favoriting and following my story. I hope you guys like the longer chapters. And I'll try to not have too long of a wait for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Molly was bracing herself for Kevin to burst through the bathroom door, she heard another door burst open. It was farther out in her flat and sounded like it was in the direction of her front door. Molly was too scared to think who or what was bursting through her front door but after that crash the violence on her bathroom door stopped.

Kevin had left his mission of breaking down the bathroom door to examine the noise from the front door. Once he came around the corner to the front hall he was immediately met with a fist flying towards his nose.

"What the hell?" Kevin sputtered trying to look at his attacker while trying to stop his broken nose from bleeding, after he had been hit. All he saw was a tall man in a long coat aiming a second fist to his face, then he lost conciseness.

Sherlock felt deep satisfaction in knocking out Kevin but he was soon desperate to find Molly and was praying (something Sherlock Holmes never did) to find her unharmed. He went towards Molly's bedroom but stopped next to the bathroom door when he noticed had several dents in it. He knocked gently on the door, hoping not to frighten the room's occupant.

"Molly," he spoke soothingly, "it's me, Sherlock. You can come out now, Kevin's not going to hurt you any more." Molly uncurled from her defensive position on the floor and shuffled to the barricaded door.

"Is that really you, Sherlock?" She questioned, her voice still ringing with distress.

"Yes, it's me." He answered. "I promise nothing will hurt you now." With that promise Molly started to move the objects that were protecting her out of the way to get to her real protector. She opened the door and practically fell into Sherlock's arms from the relief, after over two months of dread and pain she was free. "I'm taking you back to Baker Street, you can stay with me until we can deal with Kevin. Grab whatever you need and we'll go." Molly silently nodded while slowly making her way to her bedroom and grabbing a few necessities. Meanwhile, Sherlock was moving Kevin's unconscious form to a place where he and Molly could exit the flat without Molly having to see her attacker again. He settled on placing Kevin on the kitchen floor, behind the counter so he could not be seen when going through the front door. Molly called to him from her room saying she was ready to leave. He swept into her room and grabbed the small bag she had packed and guided them both out of the flat.

Once they were in a cab headed to Baker Street, Molly started sobbing, and after a few minutes of sobs wracking her body, she tried to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," she said trying to wipe the tears that were still flowing from her eyes.

"Don't apologize Molly, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologizing, I should have figured out that this was happening sooner."

"But you found me, and at the perfect time too. I thought he was really going to kill me this time." Molly told him and went silent reflecting on the events that felt like they happened a lifetime ago. Sherlock staid quiet too, thinking about what Molly had just said and thinking how he was hating Kevin more and more.

They arrived at 221 B Baker Street a short time later. Sherlock threw some bills at the cabbie and got Molly and her bag out of the cab. He opened the door and directed Molly up the stairs to his flat past the questioning look of Mrs. Hudson. He took Molly into John's old room and got her into the bed, knowing after the trauma of the day she would need rest. He predicted correctly because she fell asleep very shortly after getting in the bed. He watched for a few moments to make sure she was okay before he started to leave the room. As he was getting up to leave, Molly started to writhe in the bed. Sherlock tried to calm her by stroking her forehead, something he had seen his mother do when Mycroft was sick once. But, his touch made Molly more upset. To get her to calm down, Sherlock had to wake her and once she did awake she nestled into his chest. He tensed at her touch, surprised by her action. Realizing what she was doing Molly curled back onto the bed. "I'm sorry Sherlock, I was having a nightmare." She said, not looking at him.

"No, it's okay. Nothing will happen to you now, you can relax." Molly settled back into the bed and quickly fell asleep again. She looked so at peace with her hair falling all over the pillow. Sherlock felt protective over the petite woman in the bed. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered as he bent down and gently kissed Molly's forehead. Molly snuggled deeper into the bed after Sherlock's kiss, more at ease. However, Sherlock didn't notice because he had work to do, for Molly. He let himself look back at her sleeping form one more time before venturing out to keep his promise.

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting all day (and all week for the cliff hanger) but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and there still is more to come so keep checking in. And thank you to everyone who is following, favoriting, and reviewing. They all encourage me so much!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Drug use warning for this chapter.

Chapter 8

Molly awoke to her hand throbbing. She probably should have told Sherlock about her injuries the previous day but at least she was at 221 B Baker Street. At least she thought she was.

"Hello, Molly." Kevin said sneering over her.

"No! This can't be right, Sherlock saved me." She said frantically.

"How dare you mention his name!" Kevin bellowed before calming himself and continuing. "I warned you time and time again, Molly, that if you left me I would get you back and it would be so much worse for you. Well, now it's going to be worse. I should've kept you more disciplined, slapped you when I had the chance. Then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Please d-don't hurt me." Molly begged trying to shield herself from Kevin's approaching fist. "No!" She screamed before Sherlock shook her awake again.

"Are you okay, Molly? That was your second nightmare." The consulting detective told her. He had gotten back recently from his visit back to Molly's flat but, by the time he had gotten there, Kevin had already left.

"I was back with him, Sherlock. He was going to hurt me for leaving him."

"You don't have to worry, I'm going to find him and then Lestrade and I will have a word with him."

"It just felt so real." Molly told him thinking for a moment before hastily adding, "I'm sorry, Sherlock, I know this must seem so dumb to you. I know that it was just a dream and that I'm overreacting."

"You don't have to apologize, you went through a lot and I understand if you aren't feeling like yourself yet." He replied, in a gentler tone then Molly thought he was capable of. "Also, if you're feeling up to it today I called John and Mary and informed them of the situation and Mary is willing to come over and check out your injuries."

"I'd be willing to have them over, and I think Kevin did at least sprain my wrist so it would be good to get it checked out."

"Then while Mary is with you, John and I will continue looking for Kevin." He said before leaving the room to call the Watson's and tell them Molly agreed to them coming over.

"Thank you, Sherlock." Molly said to the retreating figure, although she thought he didn't hear her.

"You're welcome, Molly," he replied in a whisper with his back still turned to the pathologist.

John, Mary, and Ana arrived shortly and Ana was left down with Mrs. Hudson while her parents went up to see Molly. Before they arrived Molly had showered and changed into some of the clean clothes she had packed, it helped her to feel a bit more like her usual self. Sherlock greeted the couple and Molly came out to the living room to talk with her friends. Mary immediately ran up and hugged her once Molly emerged from her room.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Mary told the women held within her grip. "Sherlock was worried about you and we told him not to worry, but thank God he is Sherlock Holmes. And when he told us his deductions had been correct we were so worried but we're so glad you're okay."

"Slow down, Mary." Molly said to her out of breath friend. "I am alright but, I'm afraid I do require a doctor."

"Not until I hug you." John said coming over to express how glad he was that Molly was safe.

"Well, after all that affection I think that's our cue to leave, John. Please take good care of her, Mary." Sherlock said after the Watson's both had their chance to fuss over Molly.

"You know I will, Sherlock." Mary said as the two men left. "Alright, now where did that arsehole hurt you?"

"So do we have anywhere in mind to look for Kevin?" John questioned his friend once they were on the street.

"Of course." His friend replied then continued to move on down the street.

"And are you going to tell me where that is?"

"It's the drug den where you found me during the Magnussen case." Was Sherlock's short reply.

"Why do you think Kevin would be there?" His friend questioned in disbelief.

"It was easy to tell from Molly's flat that he was a drug addict and when I fought him and moved his body I could see the effects of cocaine he had used earlier that day. I figured he has to go somewhere now that he knows Molly's flat is compromised and many users come and go from the den."

"If you relapse in there,"

"I won't, I can't. Molly is depending on me." Sherlock said, interrupting his friend.

The men didn't return for a few hours leaving Mary and Molly to entertain themselves. Molly shared her experiences with Mary and after a good cry, Mary decided the solution would be to watch crap telly. The men came back to Baker Street to find Molly in relatively good spirits as she and Mary were making fun of the characters on the show. "Molly, we found Kevin." Sherlock announced as he stepped into his flat. Molly turned off the telly and got up to better look at the consulting detective.

"Really? What happened to him? Where was he? Is he going to be arrested?" Molly bombarded Sherlock with question after question while relief visibly flooded over her realizing she was free from Kevin, for good.

"I had him arrested, Lestrade handled the whole thing personally, he was at the same drug den I had been at for the Magnussen case. He is being held at the yard and your testimony can help put him away for good." Sherlock paused, surprised Molly didn't already yell at him for going to the drug den. "Aren't you going to slap me?" He questioned abruptly. Molly looked more shocked about that comment then about Kevin being caught.

"Why would I slap you?"

"Because last time I went to the drug den you slapped me."

"Yes, but last time you relapsed, and this time you caught Kevin, and how could I hit you after what he did to me?" Molly started to ramble and then broke down crying. Sherlock realized too late that he had overwhelmed her and regretted commenting on the slapping.

"I'm sorry, Molly, that was a stupid thing for me to say. Of course you wouldn't hit me, and I won't let anyone hit you again." Sherlock went to where Molly was standing and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Like I said before, I'll keep you safe."

The Watson's looked at each other from across the room, silently communicating that this would be a good time to leave the pair. The left the flat as quietly as they could and got Ana from Mrs. Hudson.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was having writer's block after that last chapter and I've been more busy with school back in session. I can't make any promises but I will try to update more regularly. And thank you to everyone who has read my story and all those who have also reviewed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sherlock," Molly said as she came down the stairs towards the living room, "thank you for letting me stay here for so long, but I think it's time I went home."

"Are you sure, Molly? You are not a bother to have around." Sherlock said looking up from the files he was reading.

"I love Baker Street, but I fear I've overstayed my welcome."

"If you feel that way."

"I've even signed up for some shifts on Monday at the hospital, now that the court case is over."

"I suppose going back to work will be good for you." Sherlock said softly, thinking what the flat would be like without Molly's gentle presence.

"I'll just gather my things and I should be out of your hair by this afternoon." She said glancing one last time at the consulting detective before turning and heading up to gather her things.

"So you just let her leave, mate?" John questioned his friend when he came over that afternoon to help with a case.

"Why wouldn't I let her leave?" Sherlock asked his friend indignantly. "If I forced her to stay here I would be no better than that prick we just put in jail."

"Somehow, I don't think it would have been 'forcing', Sherlock, I think it would have just been asking." The look Sherlock gave John after he said this, made him drop the subject.

After the case was taken care of, it was only a 6 but Sherlock wanted an excuse to get out of the house, he went to his mind palace to file the case. However, instead of details of the case he was back in the room he had for Molly. It was brighter than the last time he had been in her room, but it felt lonely. Sherlock shook his head. 'Lonely?' He thought to himself. 'That's an emotion of the losing side.'

"It certainly is, brother." Mycroft sneered in his younger brother's face.

"Why are you in this room, Mycroft?" Sherlock questioned.

"Just to see how pathetic this mere girl made you."

"It's none of your business, I saved her!" Sherlock was shouting now, annoyed that his brother didn't see how special Molly was. But he stopped, was Mycroft just tricking him into admitting that Molly was special? Wasn't that what John was trying to do earlier. Sherlock tried to calm himself. He couldn't have really fallen for Molly, could he? But, when he glanced around the room, he realized it was bigger and had categorized new things about the pathologist. Usually useless things, like her favourite take-out place, which jumper was her favourite, how she hummed along when he would start to play his violin. He realized these were not useless things; they were what made Molly, Molly. He turned back to Mycroft. "I let her go." He said flatly.

"Really brother, you give up so easily." Mycroft said with a final sneer before Sherlock came out of his trance.

He had once again spent the night on his couch, but was surprised for a moment when there wasn't a blanket draped around him. He had fallen asleep on the couch frequently when Molly was staying at the flat, and she took it upon herself to cover him in a blanket before going up to her bed. His journey in his mind palace made him realize how much he cared for Molly. He decided to call her.

Molly was getting ready for her first day back at work, but her flat didn't feel like home anymore. It felt more like a prison to her, when she would be forced to stay in with Kevin. She missed 221 B and it's inhabitant more than she cared to admit to herself. But, she decided she need to move on and get her life back on schedule. She also made a mental note to look for a different flat on her break.

As she was about to go out the door, her mobile rang. She glanced at the door before digging the phone from the bottom of her purse. As she looked at the caller ID, her breath hitched. Sherlock was calling her. But, why would he call her a day after she left? She made a mental list; he may want to come in and get body parts now that she was back in the morgue, she may have forgotten something at his flat, or maybe… She didn't let herself finish thinking her last thought instead she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked meekly, mentally scolding herself for sounding so weak.

"Hello Molly, it's Sherlock. I want to talk to you."  
"Well, I'm on my way to work, Sherlock. I don't want to be late on my first day back."

"I know, you pride yourself on being punctual, but please, Molly, will you meet me on your break?" Sherlock surprised himself and Molly by saying please with his request.

"Alright, just text me where we should meet. Goodbye, Sherlock." She said quietly, before hanging up her phone, wondering what she was getting herself into.

A/N: Sorry it is taking so long to update, but I believe the next chapter will be the last, and it is already half-written! Thank you guys all so much for reading my story and favoriting and commenting!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Molly had a hard time focusing at work, due to all of her co-workers asking either what happened or if she was okay and her nerves about her meeting with Sherlock. Mike Stamford noticed how tired Molly was getting of answering everyone's inquires so he let her go on break early. Molly checked her phone, seeing that Sherlock wanted to meet in one of her favourite Chinese restaurants. It was also close to work and because she had the extra time, Molly walked over. She was surprised Sherlock had picked this place, because he preferred the Chinese restaurant where he and John went to after their first case.

She arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before Sherlock would be expecting her, but she decided to go inside. Sherlock was waiting in a booth near the back. He was facing away from the door, but his head of dark curls were unmistakable. Molly also had no doubts that Sherlock already knew she was there. She took a moment to try and control her breathing before making her way over to the table.

"Hello, Molly. You're early." Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, my coworkers were getting a little nosey so Mike let me off work early."

"If anyone gets too nosey, I can make sure they mind their business." Sherlock told the pathologist. Molly noted he looked truly troubled when she said some of her coworkers were bothering her.

"You said you wanted to talk with me?" Molly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes and it seems you were nervous for this meeting, because you walked her instead of taking a taxi. And you have been playing with the ends of your scarf the whole way." Sherlock spilled out.

"Well, if you're just wanting to deduce me, this conversation wasn't worth my time." Molly gathered up her things and quickly stood up to leave the restaurant. After living with Sherlock, she learned she could just leave when he was annoying her.

Sherlock sat stunned at the table for a moment. His Molly had just walked out on him. "Because you were deducing her, idiot." He berated himself, deductions came second nature and it was his own nervous habit, not that he would ever admit to having one. It took him a couple minutes to get up and chase after Molly, she hadn't made it far out of the restaurant. He caught up to her quickly.

"Molly!" he yelled after her, not wanting to just grab her, after what Kevin had done. She turned and he caught up to her.

"Sherlock, really I don't want to hear -"

"Please, Molly, I am an idiot sometimes. Mostly I feel like one now for letting you go. I want to continue to keep you safe and have you around and..." Molly interrupted him.

"Sherlock, did you know you ramble when you're nervous?"

"I am aware of this, and how much emotion it reveals," the detective said quietly. "I've always felt like emotions were for the losing side, but look at John and Mary."

"So, I can come back to Baker Street?"

"Believe me, it doesn't feel the same without you." Then Sherlock paused and glanced at the small woman standing before him before asking, "Molly, is it okay if I…" Sherlock was interrupted by Molly reaching up and kissing him.

"Does that answer your question, Sherlock?"

"I will assume this was a yes to coming back to Baker Street, then?"

"Of course, and can we actually go and eat some of that Chinese food? This is technically my lunch break after all." Molly said turning and walking back towards the restaurant with Sherlock following her.

"After we eat, I'll walk you back to work; then maybe when you get off, we can start to pack your things."

"Aren't you eager," Molly smiled as the consulting detective reached for her hand. "But I'm not complaining."

"I'm glad you're coming back, Molly" Sherlock said quietly.

"Of course." Molly said reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Who else will keep me safe?"


End file.
